Mystery Guy
by ZayneRegins
Summary: A mysterious man enters Adrian's life and she doesn't know what to do. Should she let him into her life or forget about him?
1. Mystery Guy.

**Part two guys enjoy :D**

 **Noone's POV:**

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Adrian yelled as the man from last night turned around.

He sat the plate of eggs and bacon on the table then another one. Adrian was so confused and didn't understand what was happening.

The man spoke making Adrian jump a little.

"I made breakfast. I know what I said but eh..least I can do since you let me stay." He looked at her through strands of his messy hair.

She blushed as she slowly sat down. He straightened up folding his arms leaning against the counter.

"Arent you gonna eat?" She asked. He shook his head as he pointed to her.

"You eat I know how this works. Trust me sweetheart I didnt do anything funny to it." She narrowed her eyes as she slowly picked up a piece of bacon.

She bit into it, eating it then she winced waiting for something to happen.

Nothing...

She blinked as she took another bite then another. She groaned as she took a bite of her eggs.

He smirked as she finished her meal as wiped her mouth staring up at him.

"Told you I didn't..and judging by your reaction I say it was good." He said as he sat down and started eating.

She narrowed her eyes then they widen when she realized he was still shirtless.

"Um..where are your clothes?" She asked as looking at his face. He raised his eyebrows.

"They're drying remember? It was raining?" He said in a sarcastic tone as she grunted.

"Okay thanks Captain Obvious! I just wanted to know WHERE they were located not how." She huffed folding her arms.

He chuckled as he took a piece of bacon eating it.

"Easy babydoll. Only joking. They're in the dryer I'll get them then boom gone."

"I wanna know your name.." She blurted out. He stopped as his red eyes looked at her. She blushed but didn't break the stare.

"If I don't?"

"I'll call the cops an tell them you broke in."

"Don't test me babe I can lie and say I'm your bf and that I lost the key." She gasped as he finished his food.

"Still don't know your name so it wouldn't work slick, Hah!" She said confidently as she folded her arms.

"Amenesia babe." He winked walking to get his clothes. She grunted as Jolene got up walking after him.

"Just tell me your damn name. This is stupid." She said raising her arms in the air he chuckled as he grabbed his clothes then walked up to her making her back into the wall.

He got close to her putting a hand by her head. She blushed hard as her heart raced.

"I don't know if I can trust you...you might turn me in.." He said in a deep voice. She swallowed as she narrowed her eyes.

"I trusted you with the food didn't I...? Trust me, I won't turn you in.." She said with a shaky breath. Green met red as he looked from her lips to her eyes.

"Fine...name's Zayne..no I ain't a criminal just trying to be free..like a field trip.." He said she folded her arms not buying it.

"I'm not I swear. Look let me get dressed oka-"

"Adrian where are you girl!? I need to talk to you about something!! Hello!?" A femine voiced yelled as Adrian paled she grabbed Zayne and pulled him into her room and told him to wait.

"Yeah hold on! I'm just putting clothes away!!" She yelled as she whispered.

"Stay in here till my friend leaves. She CANNOT know you're here." He shrugged as he started to get dressed she turned trying not to blush.

Adrian hurried down the stairs to see her friend Tabi tapping her foot.

"Morning T, what did you wanna talk about?" Adrian said as Tabi had an eyebrow raised.

"You weren't just waking up were you?" Tabi asked as she saw the pan on the stove.

"No just had breakfast, enough about me why are you here and how you'd get in?" Adrian asked questioning Tabi.

Tabi pursed her lips. She told Adrian about the key under the mat.

Adrian nodded as Tabi procceed to tell her about something.

"Oh yeah! Listen the girls wanna hang later at the coffee shop. Wanna come?"

Adrian had so much happen she agreed.

"Perfect! See you soon love we'll be there around 1 laterz boo." Tabi walked out closing the door Adrian sighed as she hurried upstairs.

She bursted into her room and saw no one.

She put a hand on her forehead sighing in relief. A pair of hands sneaked their way around her waist as she frozed.

"Yah know your just too hard to resist.." She turned fixing to slap the person only to have her wrist caught in mid slap.

Zayne smirked as she pulled away scowling.

"Easy Dollface...again thanks for the stay..and food.." He said as he walked passed her to the window.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"You're welcome? Why you leaving through my window??"

He had the window raised as he slightly looked back.

"Much more fun this way. Laterz." He winked jumping out the window.

She rushed over looking to see him but he was gone.

"How the hell? Eh whatever least he left..now to the girls." She said as she closed her window locking it.

 _'No more weirdos...can't handle all of that..'_ She thought as she got dressed then cleaned the house a bit as she walked out to meet the girls.

 **:3 Hi...**

 **This was probably short Im sorry...**

 **Last minute and I still kinda hazing on Authors block...sooo bare with me.**

 **:D Till Next Time!!**


	2. Mystery Guy.(10-03 11:40:56)

**A story I making..**

 **I'm putting 'The New Guy' aside for now...**

 **Disclaimer: It is around 1 am so if theres mispelling...**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways on with the story!**

 **Noone's POV:**

Adrian was laying in her room listening to music rocking her head when she noticed a shadow on the floor.

She looked to her window seeing two red eyes peering at her. She screamed as she fell off the bed.

She slowly peeked as the eyes still looked at her she slowly got up.

She grabbed a book holding it like a weapon slowly inching towards the window.

When she got closer..she noticed it was a human.

"What the..?" She said as she got closer seeing a man outside her window. His eyes were a piercing red as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yah gonna let me in?" The muffled voice said as Adrian hesitated before opening the window.

She jumped back as the figure stepped in soaked from the rain.

His hair was white with red tips. Water dripped from him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yah got a towel I can use?" His deep senusal voice echoed through her ears as she hurried to get a towel.

The man looked around her room taking in all his surroundings. He turned to the door as she entered with the towel.

She turned shyly as she handed him the towel. He thanked her drying his hair.

He started taking off his v-neck as she turned red from his toned body.

He dried off his upper body then rested the towel around his neck.

"Thanks again. Listen I know this is hella random but uh..could I crash here?" Adrian was taken back by his response but she slowly nodded.

Some reason his eyes felt like they were controlling her. He started shredding out of his jeans as she squealed turning away.

"Okay..ookay...hold on!" Adrian finally spoke as she still had her face covered.

The man stopped midway as he looked over to her.

"One..who the hell are you!? Two why are you here at my house!? And three-" She was stopped when he got close to her. She gasped as he trapped her against the wall.

His eyes were lazy as he raised his eyebrows.

"How about you dont ask questions? Hmm? Or would I have to do something to make you stop?" Her eyes widen as she shook her head shrinking away.

"Good..now how about getting me some shorts and Ill be out of your hair tomorrow morning. Savvy?" He said she nodded as she slipped away from him.

He smelt like mint tea with a little bit of aftershave. It was intoxicating.

She grabbed some shorts she had and tossed them to him. She quickly went to her bathroom to let him change as she splashed a little bit of water on her face.

 _'Okay..Ad..there is a random man in your apartment...he is hot-no...he is a stranger keep an eye on him.'_ She thought to herself as she walked out.

She went into her room as he was on her bed hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

He heard her as he peeked at her. He looked her up and down then closed his eye.

Adrian felt a little bit attacked by his gesture as she cleared her throat.

"Since you're here till morning don't touch me got it!?" She stated as he didn't budge.

"You acting like I'm some pervert. Calm down geez. I'm just gonna sleep and poof I'll be gone." He said not opening his eyes. She blushed as she slowly got on her bed laying down facing away from him.

His scent was strong yet soothing as she covered herself. Soon she fell asleep.

 **Next Morning...**

The sun was shining as it bounced off a mirror by her bed. Adrian's eyes fluttered as she looked over seeing an empty spot where the guy was.

His scent still there as she sighed slowly getting up. She was relieved he didn't so anything.

Hopefully not..

She did her routine as she got dressed in shorts and a tank with a messy bun. She started to head to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Something wasn't right...she smelt bacon and eggs..

She ran to the kitchen and gasped seeing the white fluffy hair with red tips standing by the oven.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

 **I end it there muhahahahaha...**

 **I'm not too sure my stories are good...need a clear idea to see where i am..**

 **sooo...**

 **Let a dragon know in the review :3 tanks. I need you guys' thoughts please I would appreciate it..**

 **Also let me know if you like my new OC. He is a real troublemaker.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
